The Tenshi girl
by Ema t tiger
Summary: A girl called Rai Tenshi was found by Kakashi all beaten and bruised. After a talk with the Hokage she gets to stay with Kakashi as her guardian, but why did the Hokage seemed shocked when she said shes from the Tenshi clan? Does he know something she doesn't? And will he tell her? What about Naruto? Will there friendship stay forever or will she end up endangering the village?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there people^^ I am sorry for the long wait but I was exhausted from school work and schools been a drag (Haha I sound like Shikamaru XD) Anyway without further delay a new story called The Tenshi Girl!

Chapter 1: The beginning

*? POV*

I was running…scared out of my whit's…hoping…wishing to lose the people that were behind me and to find a new place called home. Tears were leaving my eyes as I remembered the horrible day that was just a couple of weeks ago. My father had said he loved me and my mother…and then he had the guts to kill her and traumatize his 7 year old girl…which is me. I kept my pace until I reached a river. Looking back I went to feel for chakra and sighed with relief when I felt none. Lowering my gaze to the river. The tears came to my eyes again as I saw how I looked, Beaten…full of sorrow and anguish…I hate this life so far…I just hope it'll get better soon or I might just end up hurting myself. I fell to my knees and whimpered slightly. I then snapped my head up as I heard the sound of a twig snap.

*Kakashi's POV*

I had decided to go around the outer side of the leaf village to just walk and read my book when I felt a chakra nearby…it appeared to be running from something…or someone. I ran after the chakra and ended up near a river. Looking closely I was surprised to find a child that appeared to be the age of 7. It was a little girl with long chocolate brown hair reaching waist length. Her bangs all ruffled and the left side reaching her chin. She had earrings in the form of wings that glimmered in the light and she wore a red t-shirt, black shorts, gloves that reached her elbows with metal plates, sandals and there was a lightning necklace around her neck. What really surprised me were her eyes as red as the sharingan itself and the wounds around her body. Walking slightly forward I failed to see a branch and stepped on it snapping it. The girl immediately snapped her head in my direction seeming to be shaking on the spot. I had to make sure that she wasn't an illusion so I stepped out of from behind the tree causing her to gasp at my appearance and step back a bit. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you." I looked her up and down and didn't see any weapons on her so I relaxed slightly but still kept my guard up. I saw her also relax a bit but she also was slightly on guard. "My names Kakashi Hatake. Who are you young one?" She looked up at me and tilted her head. "R-rai…Rai Tenshi." To say I was shocked would be an understatement. The Tenshi clan was a hidden clan that always traveled. They almost never show themselves and when married they would make there lovers disappear with them. "Would you tell me why you're here all alone?" As I had finished tears were streaming from the girls eyes and she looked down. "M-my father…h-he k-k-killed them all…mommy…u-uncle….g-grandad….all of them…g-g-gone…" she fell to her knees hiccupping and sobbing. I felt bad for the young girl her own father murdering her family and leaving no one behind but her. Kneeling down to be leveled with her I tilted her chin to make her look at me. "Hey why don't I take you to my village and find you a place to live ne?" Her fear seemed to vanish entirely with surprise. "Y-you would do that for me?" Disbelief was written on her face and her tears changed into some of happiness.

*Rai's POV*

I was amazed that a man I don't even know is giving me a place to live and a new life. "Of course I would. You need to have a happy life and a place to call home so why not?" I jump onto him hugging him tightly, tears of joy falling from my eyes. I had felt Kakashi tense and was about to jump off when he wraps his arms around me gently making me let out a small smile and tighten my hold on him a bit more. As he picked me up I felt the exhaustion coming to me in waves making me yawn. "You better rest. I'll take you there and wake you up so you can speak with the Hokage ok?" With a nod of my head I blacked out

*Normal POV*

Kakashi looked at Rai sleeping in his arms and smiled gently. 'Shes quite strong for a girl with no family. Reminds me of that nine tails kid.' With that thought he jumped into the trees and ran towards Konoha.

An hour or so later he landed in front of the gates to the village. "Hey Kakashi. Whos this?" Izumo said walking with his friend Kotetsu beside him. "This is Rai. I found her near a river all beat up and she needs to be treated." Izumo looked at Rai. "You sure shes a child and not a shinobi?" "Why would I be a shinobi baka." The three looked down to see red eyes looking or more like glaring at Izumo. "Hey respect your elder's kid!" Izumo growled. "You know you're calling yourself old right?" she retaliated pointing at him. Kakashi chuckled at the now surprised Izumo. "She got ya there bud."Kotetsu chuckled patting Izumo's back. Izumo just grunted and walked back to his post. "I think ya busted his ego." Kotetsu laughed while ruffling Rai's head. She pouted and fixed her hair muttering. "Well not like he had much of an ego." That made Kakashi laugh under his breath. "Well it's time to take her to the Hokage so talk to ya later Kotetsu." "See ya Kakashi, you too Rai and welcome to the village hidden in the leaves." "Arigatou Kotetsu-san." She smiled and vanished with Kakashi in a puff of smoke. Opening her eyes she saw a giant building and gaped at it. "Woah….it's so big!" she awed looking as high as she could while cupping her hand to rid the sunlight from burning her eyes. Kakashi smiled slightly at her glittering eyes and still carrying her entered the building and started going up the infinite looking they reached the top Kakashi put her down. "Im gona speak to the Hokage for a minute then you can enter ok?" She nodded and waited outside while humming a tune and then looking around found some ANBU watching her. She lowered her head and waved at them shyly and gave a small smile when they waved back slightly. She jumped a bit when she heard the door opening and turned to see Kakashi. "You can enter now Rai." She nodded and entered the room and saw the Hokage sitting there with some other people around him. "Hello there Rai my name is Sarutobi and im the 4th Hokage of the hidden leaf." He greeted. Rai bowed. "Konichiwa Lord Hokage as you said I am Rai Tenshi of the Tenshi clan and only survivor." She said. Looking up she saw the slightly surprised stares of the other people and the Hokage. "Umm…Is something wrong?" she asked nervously thinking she did something wrong. "It's nothing Rai we are just surprised by your formality." "Oh" she muttered"Well then let's get to the point. I heard from Kakashi that your clan was killed off by your father correct?" Rai nodded with tears forming in her eyes. "Hai Hokage-sama. Father murdered them in front of my own eyes stating that they were useless beings and was gonna kill me but I ran off before he could injure me." She explained with the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Well then for now you will stay with Kakashi until we can find a suitable home for you to live in." "EH?!" Rai and the others said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow where already at chapter 2…eh not really that surprising…**

**Rai: Eli lets just start…-_-;**

**Ok ok! Kakashi do the disclaimer.**

**Kakashi:And why me?**

**Well….BECAUSE NOW DO THE FUCKIN DISCLAIMER!**

**Kakashi: Alright…jeez….no need for shouting….Eli does not own Naruto, me or any of the other Naruto characters. And obviously not the series…thank kami.**

**HEY!**

**Where we left off:**

"EH?!" Rai and the others said at the same time.

**Continue:**

Chapter 2: Meeting Naruto and the start of training

"I am sorry to intrupt Lord Hokage. But do you think a 7 year old could live with a man who reads perverted books all day? No offence to Kakashi but I don't think it would be a good idea for a little girl to live with a man like him." A man with a cigar in his mouth said. 'Well that doesn't offend me at all' Kakashi thought sweatdropping. "Asuma I know how Kakashi is but I don't think Rai would mind it am I right?" looking at Rai she sweatdropped and nodded. "Very well. Now everyones dismissed." The ninjas left all except for Rai, Kakashi and the Hokage.(obviously). "Kakashi I wish you luck." "Hai Hokage-sama. Come on Rai."They then left the building. 'Why did he look so shocked when I said my name? I doubt it was my formality.' Rai thought as she walked out of the building with Kakashi.

*Hokages POV*

So that's what happened to the Tenshi clan…This could cause a major problem since she is the only one left and their abilities surpass even mine. I need to make sure that she trains enough to control their kekkei genkai once she let it free. I wonder if she ha her mothers summoning..hmmm.

*Rai's POV*

Walking around the village I devided to ask Kakashi if I can look around some more alone. Its not that I don't like the ninja…hell I don't know him like…at all yet…but I need to know the village first before heading to his place. "Kakashi-kun can I walk around for a few more minutes before heading to your house?" "….Very well. Here are the directions to my house. And a few yen in case you're hungry or want to buy some new clothing." "Argatou Kakashi-sama." With that he poofed off and left her to wander the village."Great I'm freakin lost!" I grumbled to myself as I kept wandering the village. I had bought some new clothing and while trying to find Kakashi's house I had gotten lost. Now I was wondering aimlessly around the village with no clue where I am. "HAH look at the squirt can't even fight back cant ya?" I rolled my eyes. 'Greeaat I get lost and now I find fuckin bullies!' As I turned a corner I saw four kids bullying a boy who appeared to be my age in an orange suit. "HEY PICK ON SOMEONE YOU OWN SIZE YA BAKAS!" I yelled at them making them turn in my direction and laughed at me. "Oh look another squirt wants to play." One of them said while chuckling. "Why don't you leave the boy alone and piss off." I growled while raising my guard in case he charges at me. "Hah like you can boss me around right fellas?" his lackeys nodded in agreement making me roll my eyes. "Look if you guys are gonna bark more than bite then go to the nearest pet store k?" I heard the boy giggle slightly from my joke in the background making me smile at him slightly then glare back at the four kids. They glared back at me and I knew that they were gonna hurt me in a few minutes…I thank kami that I use to practice with my mom taijutsu. "You should shut your mouth girlie." He retorted proudly making me roll my eyes. "Jeez your worse than your lackeys its no wonder you're the number one baka in the village." The boy laughed whilst the bullies growled at me and charged, the leader raising a fist to hit me. Rolling my eyes again I side stepped and raised my foot causing the bully to trip and fall his lackeys following soon after. 'And I thought the ones I knew were stupid' I thought sweatdropping. I looked at the boy I saved and smiled as he looked at me with awe written on his face but it turned to shock soon after. "LOOK OUT!" I crouched just barely missing a fist and grabbed it. Looking behind me I saw the leader looking at me with surprise and a hint of fear. "tsk tsk I thought I had told you to back off. Oh well more fun for me." I flipped him over my shoulder causing him to crash into the ground cracks appearing around him slightly. "Ops I think I put a bit TO much strength.." I said sweatdropping. I glanced around and sighed once I noticed that his lackeys fled. "Aww I thought his lackeys were gonna fight too…eh better if I didn't have more dust to sweep." I told myself and turned to meet the boys surprised look. "Hi there! You ok? Did those bullies hurt you?" I asked him a sliver of worry showing. He seemed surprised that I cared but shook his head making me sigh in relief. "Thank goodness. My names Rai. Rai Tenshi. Who are you?"the boy looked down as if thinking if he could trust me but then he smiled widely making my smile widen slightly too. 'HE LOOKS SO KAWAII!" I thought happily. "My names Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!"he shouted causing me to giggle. "Nice to meet you Naruto. Uh Hokage? Why do you want to be Hokage?" I asked confused. "I want people to notice me more because there always ignoring me." He said a hint of sadness in his eyes. I smiled at him softly. "Well…maybe I can help somewhat." He looked at me with shock.

*Narutos POV*

If her saving me shocked me this makes it just childs play! "Y-you want to help me?!" I asked making sure I was hearing right. "Sure why not! I actually think it would be pretty cool if you end up being Hokage." She said smiling. My mouth was literally on the floor from the shock. She thinks I can be Hokage! Most kids think im some kind of joke! "Are you joking me?" I asked again not believing her. She actually seemed a bit hurt once I asked that. "Of course not! It could be fun helping you out! I could be you right hand man! Er…i mean woman!" We both ended up laughing at the slip up. "Hey I gtg my er…guardian I guess you could call him…wants me back before nightfall…AH I FORGOT IM LOST!" she yelled out then looked down disappointed. Feeling a bit sad for her I decided to help her out. "Do you have any directions to the place?" she raised her head and smiled. "OH YEAH! Its right here." She took out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "I just don't know exactly where its located." She muttered sweatdropping. Looking at the piece of paper and reading the directions I smiled as I knew the location in a snap. "I know where it is. Why don't I lead you there." I said grinning at her. Her smile widened and next thing I knew I ended up getting hugged much to my shock. "ARIGATO Naruto-kun!" she shouted out as she let go. I had blushed slightly from the contact but shook my head and smiled back. "No problem. Follow me and don't get lost." "Can't make sure about the getting lost thing." She muttered making me laugh slightly. After a couple of hours we reached the destination. We were slightly laughing at a joke I made. "Well here it is Rai. Hope we can talk again soon…your my first actual friend." I said looking down sadly at the remembrance of the kids ignoring me. I felt arms wrap around me and sstood stock still when Rai hugged me. "Its ok Naruto..im the same as you..nobady liked me accept for my mother and that was before…" she let go of me and looked down slight tears in her eyes. I panicked when I daw the tears fall from her eyes. "D-don't cry please! U-uh!" I was about to say something when I heard her giggle.

*Rai's POV*

I couldn't help but giggle at his panicked attitude when I had cried slightly. "H-hey whats so funny?!" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Its your face." I said and laughed when he grunted in annoyance at my answer. "Don't worry about me Naruto I was just reliving what happened a couple of weeks ago." I said sighing sadly at the memory. "What happened?" Naruto asked his head tilting to the side. I giggled at his adorable look but shook my head. "Nothing you should know about. Hey I'll see you again soon ok. My guardian must be a bit worried about where I am." Naruto nodded and ran off waving. "BYE RAI!" he shouted and disappeared around a building. I smiled a bit but squeaked when I heard a voice behind me. "Well I see you made a new friend?" Turning around my eyes locked with Kakashi's er…eye. "Eh hai Kakashi-kun…uh…how long were you standing there?" I asked sweatdropping. "Oh I just got here. Now c'mon im gonna lead you to my house." Waving his hand he started walking off and I quickly followed. After an hour we made it to a house with only one floor. It seemed pretty simple for a house I guess. "Its not much but its home." He said his eye closing in a faced down crescent moon. "I guess.." I shrugged and entered the house. My eyes widened at the mess. "Kakashi do you even stay in this house for long!?" There was wrappings, ramen cups, you name it its there! I thought I even saw a rat scurry around but im not even sure a rat could live in this dumpster. "How are you not even kicked out of you house?" I asked still staring at the place with a hint of disgust. "Easy I put a genjutsu on it." He said in a matter of faculty voice. I sweatdropped and looked up at him. "Ok …I have a deal for you." I said. 'im gonna regret it later though.' "And what would that be?" he said looking at my red eyes. "I'll clean up the house IF you train me." I offered. Kakashi seemed to think it over for a while before nodding. "Alright then deal." We shook hands and I immediately went to work.

*Normal POV*

After what seemed like forever Rai finally managed to finish cleaning the house and fell on the now clean couch sighing in relief. "Oh kami…I didn't think I would last much longer. But I managed." She said while cracking her back. "Wow…never knew you'd clean so well Rai. There not even a speck of dust in sight." She looked up from her position on the couch and saw Kakashi looking around with some bags in hand. "Yeah…you know how many time I almost hurled?! Kami some thng were even like a horror movie!" Rai almost shouted and then shivered. "At least now when the house gets slightly dirty I don't have to worry about finding rats or mutated things." She muttered her head lolling back on the couch. "Oh whats with the bag Kakashi-sensei?" "Sensei?" Rai sat up indian style. "Well yeah now that the deals done and your gonna train me. Might as well start calling you sensei ne?" she said smiling. "Guess so. And for whats in the bag…well I decided to buy shurikens and kunais for you." Rais eyes widened. "Really?! Jee thanks Kakashi!" she jumped up from her seat and ran to him. Kakashi dropped the bag into her hand and she immediately began to look at the wepons. "Been a while since ive used one." She mutterd while inspecting a kunai. "Ah so you know how to use them?" he asked with slight surprise in his voice. "Yeah Uncle Nishi would teach me every time I finished taijustsu training with oka-san." "Nishi? That means 'sun'…Your uncle was called Nishi Tenshi? That's a weird name." Rai shrugged. "Most of my family would be called names with meanings like my moms name was Koukennin meaning 'guardian'. Her full name was Koukennin Tenshi. 'Guardian Angel'." She explained. Kakashi noded understanding. "Not to be nosy but why were you running?" Rai seemed surprised but then looked down. "Someone was following me. I don't know who but he or she wasn't alone. There were others but I managed to escape." Everything was quiet as Kakashi digested the information then he patted her head and started walking towards the back door. "Well whoever they are it'll take them a good while to find you again. But for now lets head out and start your training ne?" he said with a smile. Rai smiled and followed behind him. Once outside they both stood a couple of feet from eachother and went into a fighting stance. "Now then should we start?" Kakashi stated. "Ready when you are." Rai retaliated with a smirk. "Oh I forgot to mention." Rai tilted her head. "What is it?" Kakashi chuckled. "You do know if I train you, your talks with your friend will be limited right?" Rai grunted in annoyance but then sighed. "Ifts to protect him and my new village then so be it." Kakashi nodded. "Very well. Lets begin shall we." With that said they both jumped at eachother.

And that's the next chappie! ^^ Hope you like it. Oh id like to thank the first two people that read my story and put them in favorites.

1)xxxTasha101xxx and

2)zealomatrix77

Arigatou you two. Oh and please review people I would love to know what you think of the story and how im doing with the characters personalities. Yes I see the anime but sometimes I get really confused with the personalities because sometimes the act so….unlike themselves I guess you could say. Any way arigatou for reading and sayonara for now! :D


End file.
